rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward 'Marrow'
Edward Harrow Edward Harrow was a simple farmer of Lordaeron before it's destruction in the Third War. He is now a free-willed undead who used to roam the forests of Lordaeron in search for other free Undead that have no sided-ed with the forsaken. Now, willingly aiding the forsaken with all that he can give. Biography <Edward Harrow> "If you helped, in anyway. You - Yourself is weakened. Do not forget these words. Weakness. Means. Death. If you value yourself as strong. Do not forget." The Aftermath As Edward would begin to regain his intelligence and will, he broke free from the Lich King's control. Under the guise of Sir Kerthan Stind he fooled a group of unfortunate living that had made their way into the cave that Edward was hiding. He used the living to carve a path through the undead that were still undead the Lich King's sway and out of the cave. Finding himself in Tirisfall. One by one, the survivors died, to the plague or to the blade of a fallen soldier. Edward, alone and confused, made his way into the forests of Lordaeron. With his disappearance, Edward found clarity in his time alone. Believing himself to be the first or the only free willed undead in Tirisfall he found that staying away from the towns and the city was a better idea. Stumbling around for a few days, Edward found a small shack near a waterbed. Unbeknownst to him, he didn't recognize where he was or what had happend prior to him become free of the Lich King's control. Edward remained in the shack for many days, until he could hear breathing, heavy breathing from outside the shack. Confused and shocked, he would remain silent and move to the corner of the house. The door of the shack would burst open, with a man. Covered in blood would rush inward, closing the door. Panting loudly. The man would be clad in a black robe, and a black felt hat atop his head. Edward, confused. Would lunge at the man, sending his skeletal fingers into his eyes before the man knew what had happend. A blood curdling scream would be produced as the man would have sharp spikes of what was left of Edward's fingers into his eyes. Edward stopped, and moved back. ''This is what happend to him, left to die on the street. Alone. Would he give this man what he was given? Does he deserved to survive? ''Edward would clench his fist. No. Edward leaped onto the man finishing the man with his claws into the man's throat. Ending him. Edward would quickly collect his clothes, putting them on and pushing the corpse outside. He would place his hands into the pocket of the robe and would find a note. Upon reading the note Edward would look at it again; "Keller. You are to deliver this note to the Soldier's at Honor's Rest, with haste. The Scourge are amassing again at the Monastery's boarders, and the forsaken are not giving up their relentless assault. We're stuck, request aid and then return to me with haste. - Signed. Captain Leon." Edward sighed. He wasn't the only one.